I'm gonna save you
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Esa vez, sería ella la que tomaría el papel de príncipe azul y salvaría a su princesa a como diese lugar. Christa/Ymir. Viñeta.


**I'm gonna save you.**

**Resumen:** Esa vez, sería ella la que tomaría el papel de príncipe azul y salvaría a su princesa a como diese lugar. Christa/Ymir. Viñeta.

**Pareja:** Christa Renz/Historia Reiss-Ymir.

**Género:** Amistad, Drama, Angustia.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Isayama Hajime.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Para Christa la situación en sí no era muy graciosa que se dijera. Se sentía dolida, molesta, débil, traicionada y sobre todo muy preocupada. Mientras se equipaba con su armamento y municiones no podía evitar morder su labio inferior, una costumbre que tenía desde que era muy pequeña y mostraba lo cuan nerviosa podía estar. Cuando tomó la última espada, observó su reflejo en ella e, internamente, deseó tener a Reiner o a Berthold en frente y así poder comprobar cuan filosa era esa arma.

Apretó un poco el objeto, no lo suficiente para lastimarse, pero sí para que le transmitiera un poco de dolor que la trajese de vuelta a la realidad.

―Ymir ―murmuró para sí misma.

En serio, esos dos le vieron la cara de estúpida y se aprovecharon de sus genuinas ganas de ayudar a todo el mundo. Internamente, deseó que ese titán que logró entrar en la torre del castillo donde se habían refugiado la noche anterior se hubiese devorado a Reiner. Solo así… Ymir estaría con ella, herida y en serios problemas, pero al menos segura. A su alcance

_Ymir es un titán, Reiner y Berthold también, y por supuesto el que inicio todo este desastre… Eren._

Christa se preguntó si ella de casualidad no tendría las mismas habilidades que sus otros compañeros. Pensó en morderse la mano y probar, pero sabía que aquello era imposible, los milagros no existían, ella misma estaba segura de eso.

―¿En qué piensas? ―murmuró Connie a su lado, bajito.

Dudó un momento.

―En que me gustaría poder convertirme en titán.

Su respuesta claramente dejó perplejo a su compañero, quien la miró directamente.

―¿Por qué? ―indagó él, aunque tenía el presentimiento de conocer la respuesta.

Christa sonrió con cariño, como siempre lo hacía, antes de responder sin remordimiento.

―Para volarles la cabeza a esos dos traidores. ―La verdad, ni ella misma se reconocía, pudiese ser que fuera por todo el estrés en el que había sido expuesto las últimas horas y que apenas descansó un par de minutos, pero internamente no se sintió culpable por su declaración.

Connie terminó de equiparse y suspiró.

―Yo aún no lo creo ―admitió a su pesar―. Hasta que ellos dos no me lo digan en persona, no aceptaré nada de esto. Por otro lado, Christa, cálmate. Ésta no eres tú ni de cerca y sé que Ymir te daría un enorme sermón que haría dudar sobre tu vida si te oyera.

Parpadeó confundida mientras la imagen de una sonriente Ymir llenaba su mente, sintió ganas de llorar a medida de que la preocupación por su amiga, y la culpa por querer matar a sus otros dos compañeros –o a los que alguna vez lo fueron- la embargaba completamente. Connie tenía razón, ella no era así. Debía calmarse, respirar hondo y mostrarse fuerte.

Una hora después, el equipo de rescate llegó a la zona donde horas antes habían luchado contra el titán acorazado y el colosal. Mientras los veía acercarse, sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, al comprender que ya pronto irían por ella.

―Christa. ―La voz de Armin la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas―. Pienso que deberías quedarte.

Aquello le sentó mal, ¿acaso la creían tan débil? Ni en un millón de años se sentaría en esa muralla a esperar que ellos fueran a por Ymir. O no. Christa no se quedaría atrás de brazos cruzados cuando su querida Ymir –sí, porque la adoraba- estaba en peligro.

¡Ella no dudó en saltar de esa torre, revelar su secreto ante todos y casi morir para salvar su pellejo! ¡No, señor!

Esa vez, aunque fuese solo esa vez, sería ella la que tomaría el papel de príncipe azul y salvaría a su princesa a como diese lugar.

―Ni hablar ―soltó, casi con rudeza―. No pienso quedarme aquí esperando. Mikasa y tú deben saber exactamente como me siento en estos momentos.

―Christa tiene razón, Armin ―habló Connie, apoyando su decisión de ir a esas tierras infestadas de titanes―. Aún no puedo creer que Reiner y Berthold sean nuestros enemigos. ¡Me niego a creerlo hasta no oírlo de sus propios labios!

En silencio, Armin y Mikasa se miraron unos a otros. Por supuesto, Christa no sabía que la preocupación no era tanto porque ella fuera su compañera, sino más bien por la pequeña posibilidad de que fuera la única persona conociera y pudiera decir el secreto de los titanes dentro de la muralla, por muy egoísta que eso sonara. Pero ni eso la haría detenerse.

Miró el horizonte, lista para partir, su corazón se llenó de desesperación. Tenían hasta el anochecer.

Y al anochecer, ella se imaginaba saltando sobre Reiner y degollarlo si se había atrevido a hacerle algo a Ymir. Apretó los puños, apartó la imagen de su cabeza, pensó extrañamente en Eren y en lo egoísta que era al comprender que le daba igual lo que le sucediese mientras Ymir estuviese a salvo.

Santa Christa no era tan santa como todos creían.

Miró a Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo y estuvo casi segura de que ambas tenían la misma expresión e iguales pensamientos. Solo que la morena tenía era a Eren como prioridad y –quizás- también degollar a Reiner.

Era irónico como todo ese mundo de mierda los volvía en seres que solo pensaban en matar y sobrevivir.

_Espérame un momento, Ymir, ya voy a salvarte._

Volvió a mirar a la lejanía, a esas tierras gobernadas por los titanes y sonrió para sí misma. Internamente no pudo evitar pensar que ese mundo era cruel y hermoso.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Sé que al frase final le pertenece es a Mikasa, pero no pude evitar colocarla, porque con sinceridad creo que todos los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, o al menos la gran mayoría, deben de pensar lo mismo. Por algo arriesgan sus pellejos fuera de las murallas. En sí, creo que esta Christa está muy OoC, pero tenía que plasmarla así para que esto tuviese sentido lol. Otra cosita, no nombro a Annie entre la lista de titanes de Christa porque no sé si ya se enteró que su otra compañera era el titán femenino . Gracias a todos los que leyeron esto, espero que sean amables y me dejen un review :3. Los adoro.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
